


Own Me

by Torched22



Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Dom/sub, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torched22/pseuds/Torched22
Summary: Something unexpected happens at a LexCorp press conference that leaves Clark Kent reeling and torn between his identities. He'd managed to stay away from Lex as Clark - and for good reason. So what happens when he's pulled into the billionaire's orbit and finds himself in a sexual situation that he has no desire to escape from?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Press conferences were for underlings. Clark Kent was not an underling. He had more by-lines under his name than he could count, and yet, here he was, trudging up the steps of LexCorp. He followed the throng of people towards the massive glass doors which were funneling other members of the press into the cavernous inner sanctum. 

Why the hell was he here? The paper didn't have enough staff after laying off eighty percent of their workforce? Probably. They couldn't even get fresh interns. Journalism was nothing more than the husk of a rotting corpse at this point. Even he was planning his exit and had interviewed at a publishing house. It was a transition that made sense...from journalism to book publishing. At least that field still had a heartbeat. 

"Name?" 

"Kent," he showed his press badge and went through the archway that he knew was an incognito metal detector. Once he was cleared, he clacked along the marble floor until he reached the space where the press conference would be held. Clearing his throat and pushing his glasses back up his nose, he found his seat and sat heavily in it. 

As Superman, Clark avoided Lex like the plague. Their ideals didn't exactly line up. He had lost count of how many LexCorp labs he had destroyed and in retaliation, Luthor was shaping public opinion against Superman - warning of his god-like power and inability to be stopped if needed. People always feared what they didn't understand so it was remarkably easy for Lex to mould that fear of the unknown. 

Hell, Batman himself was the first to be aggressively wary of Clark's powers...attacking him with Kryptonite when they first met. He nearly killed him. 

'No good deed goes unpunished does it?' he thought to himself. All he had ever done was try to help humanity and what had he gotten for it? An unnecessarily complicated life that couldn't be further from normalcy. He couldn't even enjoy the victory of saving people because he was constantly plagued by those he failed to rescue. The world demanded everything of him and offered nothing in return but criticisms - and now - a souring of public opinion rife with fearful skepticism. His relationships suffered. He had a raging rivalry with Luthor who the public had begun to glom onto. His relationship with Bruce was strained. His job security was gone and a ton of work awaited him if he wanted to switch careers. 

Sometimes he would float out to space or rocket a few thousand feet below the ocean's surface just to revel in the silence. Just to get away. But he could never escape that inner monologue could he? The one that whispered to him that he wasn't good enough. 

"Deep in thought?" 

Clark jumped and turned. His chin lifted as he took in the sight of the man who stood next to his seat. Dress shoes firmly planted in the aisle, Lex Luthor stood with his hands in his pockets, looking down at Clark. There was a twinkle in his gray eyes as they swept over his body and it made Kent's stomach do a backflip or two. "Your notebook looks comically small in those hands," Luthor nodded towards the pad resting between the huge tan fingers. "You know, most people have moved on to cell phones." 

"Maybe I'm more old fashioned." 

Lex's stare fixed on his own and Clark couldn't help the way his breath quickened. He felt vulnerable and odd without his suit, face-to-face with his lifelong rival. Lex radiated power. It rolled off his shoulders in waves and it made Clark swallow hard. He wasn't intimidated...so what the hell was going on? Was that sweat gathering at his collar?

Perhaps the situation itself was throwing him. Lex wasn't in his mech suit and Clark wasn't in his Superman regalia. There were no explosions or monsters or robots. They weren't on a rooftop or in a cellar or hanging onto a structure in mid air. There were no life and death stakes, no questionable experiments that needed stopped, no nefarious plot unfolding.

No, they were surrounded by the soft patter of loafers and the click of high heels. Sitting calmly beneath the cool caressing hand of the building's air conditioner. The early morning sun poured in through the mammoth windows and spilled across the floor in an ocean of gold. Lex's smile was cunning but warm and his eyes threatened to slice deeper than Kryptonite ever could. 

Clark knew what this feeling was. Barely. It wasn't hatred. No. This was attraction. 

The realization stole Clark's breath as it smacked squarely into his chest. 

How? HOW? 

He hated Lex. Didn't he?

"Need a pen?" 

His mind frantically scrambled, but he had enough sense to answer the question.

"I have one," he reached into the breast pocket of his blue blazer and pulled out an unremarkable navy blue pen. He had just produced the writing instrument, holding it out from himself at chest height, when Lex's hand reached out and took it. 

"Hey - I..."

"I think you'll like this one better," Lex put Clark's pen into his pocket and produced his own... offering it to Clark. He placed it gingerly between his fingers and watched Clark's face intently as he did so. The reporter, six years his junior, did little more than stare up at him with open surprise. A jolt passed between them where Lex's thumb incidentally touched Clark's. Finding the sensation interesting, he took a bolder step and purposefully brushed the side of the reporter's finger with that same thumb. 

Clark's lips parted and a whisper of a breath left them. His gears were turning, he was preparing to say something, but Lex cut him off. One of his body guards (who Clark hadn't even noticed before that moment) was tapping on his shoulder. "It's good to see that my former paper sent a real reporter," he offered. "I'm sure we'll run into each other again." A long pale finger emerged to button his thousand-dollar suit jacket and he turned to walk down the aisle. 

Kent didn't even have a chance for a response. Once his insides stopped reverberating with shock, he drug his eyes down to the writing utensil in his hand. The jet black pen with silver accents had words etched into the side. As he turned the cylinder, the sunlight caught the silver letters: "Lex Luthor for President 2024." 

President? 

Clark's eyes darted left, then right, then fixed on the stage before him. 

Lex was running for president in four years? But...no way that's what this press conference was about. No way. The timing was off, there was press but not enough of it, the feeling was all wrong. 

Panic threatened to rise up in Clark's chest. 

He already didn't have a wonderful relationship with Washington...and Lex? Lex would be a shoe-in for president. He was brilliant. Not too radical and not too conservative. He had already shown that he could run a billion dollar company and then some. He had his own space exploration division and pharmaceutical division within LexCorp. 

Clark's mouth was dry. His ears rang. He failed to pay attention to whoever was introducing Luthor. The press conference was underway, but all Clark could envision was Luthor in the Oval Office informing Superman that his services were no longer needed. God...what if...what if Lex declared war on Superman? Exiled him? Kidnapped him? Turned him into a weapon for the United States?

"There's no need to panic," Lex's words cut through his clouded thoughts and his gaze locked onto Lex who was looking straight at him with an air of amusement. "I have called this press conference today to share some good news." Once Lex seemed to regain Clark's attention, he tore his gaze away and alternated his visual fixed points on the rest of the press field.

The last thing Clark needed was more reason to fret, so he tried to quell his concerns about Luthor as president. He shoved whatever panic he had into a box in his brain marked, "for later," and pushed it to the back.

"At LexCorp, we have made great strides in the field of science. One branch I am particularly proud of is our pharmaceutical division. It is an arm of LexCorp that has been working tirelessly to come up with a vaccine for the novel Coronavirus."

The audience around Clark hummed and the buzz of excitement that had floated in the air earlier only thickened exponentially.

"I am thrilled to announce that LexCorp Labs has invented and successfully tested a vaccine for the virus that has proven to be 92.3% effective."

Clark was beyond taking notes. He hadn't written a single word down. He didn't need to. The Daily Planet camera was back in the banks with the other press cameras and Jimmy was at its helm. 

"This may not be too surprising for some of you. As you all know, LexCorp Labs has been in close contact with scientists and labs around the country as well as the world. We've kept in constant conversation with Washington and the vaccine is in production now. We are also focusing on how we can treat those who have already been diagnosed and are fighting the virus."

If Clark thought he was a shoe-in for president before....

Lex had cured Coronavirus. His labs. His scientists. Hell...probably him personally. He was the world's new savior. 

"Two years ago, the world came together to fight an alien threat. Superman and the Justice League attacked that threat with brute force. Now, we come together once again to fight this virus. But brute force isn't enough to flatten the curve, to cure the sickness," he paused and shifted. "This is a prime example of the fact that our heroes can't get us out of every quandary we find ourselves in. This is a testament to science, to intellect and to humanity." 

Clark's jaw gritted and his blood boiled. Two years ago, he and the League had saved the planet. There was praise and parades and glory, but none of that mattered to Clark. What mattered was not being seen as a threat. What mattered was not becoming obsolete. Apparently, Lex was fighting forward on both fronts. 

Clark wanted to strangle him and he had no idea how that somehow managed to translate into sexual desire. 

"This doesn't mean that your masks are obsolete and it doesn't mean that we should be out partying and celebrating. We have a lot of work yet to do and each of us needs to do our part," Lex continued, his eyes finding Clark again and...softening.

"It's been a long year. All of our lives were turned inside out. Our economy suffered and continues to suffer. People struggle to put food on their tables. People have suffered great losses. But the time to recover and rebuild is here. And once the vaccine is out in full force...once life returns to some semblance of normalcy...you can rest assured that LexCorp Labs will be hard at work to make sure that nothing like this happens again."

Camera flashes were going off everywhere as Lex delivered the news that everyone was so desperate for. 

"From now on, we will try to foresee and prevent viral catastrophe's like this one," he offered. 

Clark could easily see him running for office. 

"We may have fallen hard, but we will only rise from this nightmare stronger than ever." 

All of the reporters stood and began clamoring for Lex's attention. Clark just stood and turned to leave. He needed a break. A breather. A bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The bathroom Clark found was nice. Unremarkable. Same marble floor. Quartz counters with raised glass sinks and a sweeping mirror across the bank of basins. Why had he come in here again? He could have just left the building entirely. The press conference was over. 

But a splash of cool water to his face sounded good. As if turning on the silver spout and collecting a pool of liquid in his hands could distract him from the several startling revelations that just took place. 

The Coronavirus was on its way out - thank God. But it was because of Lex.

How many scientists had he worked to the bone? How many unethical trials had he done to finally reach success? There was no telling - he was unscrupulous, especially when it came to meting a goal; Clark was sure he had it in mind to find the cure and find it as soon as humanly possible, no matter what the cost. What if he had used his bank of Belle Reeve, Kryptonite-infected victims to further his studies? What if Kryptonite was a part of the vaccine itself? 

He had so much research to do as Superman to make sure this was all above-board.

And the presidential race? Why the hell would Lex tell him? Just him. Only him. 

Lex's gray eyes hung suspended in Clark's mind, burned into his memory. Staring into the twin metallic irises, behind which endless cunning brilliance resided, made his heart skip. Just how long had it been since he'd seen Lex in person? Not as Superman, but as himself?

That is...if Clark Kent really was himself...

Somewhere between 15 and 30 he had lost sight of *who* exactly he was. He wasn't fully Kal-El, but he wasn't fully Clark Kent either. Lost is what he was. 

His large hands gathered the water and splashed it onto his face. It felt good, but not as good as a bath in the Arctic would feel. Not as good as Lex's skin would feel. 

Fuck. He was fucked. He felt his cock begin to fill as his mind slipped off the deep end and imagined Luthor freeing himself of his suit. 

He leant heavily against the counter and rested his forehead against the lip of the raised glass sink. The water continued running next to his face. Earlier, he had splashed too hard and the front of his hair was wet. Finally, he stood back up. He put his hands under the water just to wet them and ran his fingers completely through his hair. The water clung to his fluffy chestnut brown hair and slicked it until it looked black. Until he looked like Superman - in part at least. Good thing the tech in his glasses changed his visage enough to throw anyone off his scent. 

Turning the water off, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His palms rested flat against the countertop and he sighed heavily. 

The moment of silent reflection was broken as the bathroom door behind Clark opened. 

It was Lex. 

Hell.

Luthor was wearing a small grin as he came into the space and let the door close softly behind him. The pair regarded one another silently, their eyes meeting in the mirror. Clark hadn't moved. His palms remained pressed against the countertop. But his chest rose and fell more quickly and his cock took interest in this unexpected turn of events. 

The man he had been fantasizing about just seconds earlier was now standing behind him. 

"Shouldn't you be out there answering questions?"

"Shouldn't you be out there asking them?" 

...

Dammit, Lex was on his game, and Clark...Clark couldn't be more off of it.

"What are you doing in here?" 

"I'll answer if you do first." 

Clark felt himself getting flustered. A heat built beneath his collar and travelled down his chest. "Why the hell are you so difficult?" 

"It's part of my charm," Lex tilted his head and smiled. 

"I don't know about that." Clark never turned around. He didn't want Lex to see the erection tenting his dress pants. "It doesn't seem charming. It seems annoying." 

"Do I annoy you?" 

A beat of silence - a pause. 

"You baffle me." 

Lex snickered. 

"Why? Why would you tell me that you're running for president? Why aren't you out there basking in adulation? How did you know I'd be in here? Or did you? And if you did, why follow me in here?" 

Lex took a few steps forward, removing his hands from his pockets. The pads of Clark's fingers slid minutely against the counter as his grip tightened. Anxiously he awaited Lex's answers. 

"I'm not in it for the adulation," he started. "I saw you flee the press conference and decided to follow, letting my second in command answer the press' questions. And maybe I gave you the pen just to see the expression on your face." His lopsided smile made Clark's slacks tighten further. "And boy was it worth it," he chuckled. "I had to address you personally during the press conference just to get your mouth to close." 

"So you enjoy playing with me?" 

"Maybe..." he purred. "Tell me...do you like being played with Clark?" he took two more steps forward. Now he was about a foot behind the reporter. 

Kent watched Lex's eyes in the mirror as they slid down his neck and back and landed upon his ass. He couldn't stop the small groan that escaped his lips. 

"You're attracted to me," Lex said matter-of-factly and it totally threw him for a loop. He grit his jaw and swallowed. 

"Are you attracted to me?" it was all Clark could think to say. He hated how small it made him sound. Well, maybe not small but...unsure. Hopeful maybe? The terror at the thought of being rejected threatened to open it's maw and consume him. 

"Very much so," Lex hummed, dragging his eyes back up slowly. 

Clark rocked forward a little, and tightened his fingers further. "W-we can't do this." 

"Why not?" 

"We're...in a public bathroom." 

"My guards are outside the door. No one's getting in." 

"You have an answer for everything don't you?" 

"Of course," Lex closed the distance, lightly putting his hands on Clark's hips and slotting his clothed erection against Clark's ass. He groaned louder this time and let his eyes slip shut. 

"I - I can't." 

"Why?" 

"Is this normal for you? Just...just find someone you think is...attractive..." the word felt foreign on Clark's tongue and it embarrassed him to refer to himself as such. "And just...screw them in a LexCorp bathroom? I'm - I'm not just a one and done kind of..." 

"I know," Lex cut him off. "And no, I don't do this regularly. Or ever. It's not normal for me."

"You can't like me, you don't even know me," Clark tried, fully aware of the heavy irony of that statement. If only Lex knew that he had his cock against Superman's ass...

Shit. That thought only turned him on even more and he unconsciously pressed back into Lex's heat. 

"I've watched your career. Seen you at press conferences and dinners. I'd like to do this more than once, but that's up to you." 

"I...I'm..." Clark could barely get the words out, they were stuck in his throat, choking him. "I'm married." 

"To Lois Lane, I know." 

His head snapped up to look at the billionaire with anger in his eyes. "And you're still pursuing me?" 

"Your marriage is falling apart. You're separated. Getting a divorce after seven years."

He was breathless, trapped between the cold counter and Lex's solid body. "How do you know..." 

"I know a lot. I know that you need to let go." 

"Of what?" 

"Control," Lex rocked into him and he let his head fall forward and his shoulders relax. 

Just how much did Lex know? Did he know that they knew one another in Smallville? Did he know that Clark was Superman? No...no way. 

"I can hear you thinking, even now. Overanalyzing. Panicking. Do you want me to stop?" 

"No," he responded way too quickly and his ears tinted pink with embarrassment. 

"Good," Lex's hands were coming around to undo his belt, unfasten the button, slide down the zipper. He pulled Clark's pants and boxers down with one motion. "I'm not going to fuck you. Not yet. So you can relax." 

The problem was, Clark wanted him to fuck him. He wanted it desperately and he didn't even know where that desire was coming from. He hadn't had sexual thoughts about Lex since he was 17. He tried to bury whatever feelings he had for his former friend turned bitter enemy. He told himself that that was another life and another Lex - one who was long dead. He clung to the hate that festered between Superman and Lex and used it as an excuse to turn a blind eye to his feelings. But here they were, all out and exposed, writhing in his chest like something alive. 

He had never succeeded in killing his attraction to, or feelings for Lex; he had only fooled himself into believing so. 

Over the last seven years, as Clark fell in and out of love with Lois, he tried not to compare his relationship with her to anything...certainly not to the overwhelming onslaught of feelings that lived around all things 'Lex.' He loved her. He had warmth for her. But he had fire for Lex. Never had he divulged to her the reasons he would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night - hard and desperate - asking her for a fuck. And she never asked. But it would happen after one of his battles with Lex. It would happen after he'd awaken with those silver eyes in his mind's eye. 

Violently, he shoved away what those things might mean. Forcefully, he snapped shut the lid to Lex and buried it under anger. But today, in person...denial no longer stood up to reality. He couldn't pretend that he wasn't attracted to Luthor and he could no longer deny what he had spent the last decade denying. 

Lex's hands were on his ass, caressing, fingers splaying, pulling his cheeks apart so that he could glance at that most private space. Breathless, Clark asked what he was doing. No one had ever seen him there - not even Lois. 

"I'm just looking," Lex answered softly, as if he was trying no to spook the journalist. "It looks like you were having some fun here in the bathroom before I arrived," Lex mused. 

What? What was he talking about?

"What do you mean?" he was genuinely confused. 

"Your hole is stretched open a bit...and leaking." 

"Ahh," Clark ground his hips into the counter for relief but found none. Just hearing Lex say those words...

But he hadn't been playing with himself before Lex got there - not at all. So why? 

Fuck.

Was this more weird alien anatomy shit? Clark internally swore at his own weirdness. At thirty, he didn't want to be discovering new odd things about his body. His body - which, apparently, could prepare itself for intercourse with a man without his intervention. How the hell did it even know that who he was interested in was a man? Did that happen when he was aroused period? Fuck, who knew. Sex had become a perfunctory act with Lois. A chore at times. He couldn't even remember the last time he felt a thrill like this. 

"So if you're not going to fuck me...what are you going to do?" he asked, surprised at how needy his own voice was. 

Lex just smiled and unzipped his own pants, but kept them on (which irked Clark). Kent huffed a whine, "I want to see you. All of you." 

"Sorry Kent, this is all you get today," Lex took out his long cock. It was thick and pale and the head was the color of a ripe strawberry. Clark unknowingly licked his lips and Lex watched the movement in the mirror. The soon-to-be presidential hopeful took Clark by the hips and slid his cock between his cheeks. 

He keened and pushed back, his breaths coming in harsh pants. 

"God, look at you," Lex said in awe. "So desperate. So ready. So submissive." At his words, Clark's cock twitched. "Are you a submissive Clark?" 

"I - I don't know." 

"Do you like it when I tell you what to do? When I take control? Do you like the idea of me taking care of you and nursing you back to reality after wrecking you with my cock?" 

"F-fuck," Clark squirmed. He brought a hand to the base of his cock but Lex swatted it away. He took over, squeezing until Clark could fend off an early orgasm. "Yes," he replied, barely audible. "Yes Lex." 

It was the first time the younger man had addressed him as 'Lex' instead of the harsher, 'Luthor.' He liked it. "Good." He pulled away and removed his grip from the base of Clark's impressive cock. 

"W-what are you doing?" 

"I told you that I wasn't going to fuck you. Not yet. Not today," Lex's hand began working on himself. Clark stood prostrate and moved to turn, to watch, to touch, to do something, but Lex stopped him with a gentle but forceful hand. "On your elbows," he instructed and Clark quickly obliged. 

"Good boy," Lex purred. 

Something roared to life in Clark's chest and sang at the praise. He was openly humping the counter's edge at this point (something that would have hurt a human, probably, but he didn't care). The sound of Lex's hand on his slippery cock filled the small space along with the thwaps of his balls hitting his thighs. Clark felt like he was going out of his mind. "I want to touch you. I want you to fuck me. I'm ready," his legs instinctually parted and Lex let out a spine tingling groan. "Touch me at least...please..."

"God you sound so good when you beg," Lex was pushing up Clark's dress shirt and running his left hand up Clark's back, watching the muscles bunch and ripple as Kent strained to be good. "I'll let you come, but only if you're good. Only if you follow my instructions. Will you be good Clark?" 

"Yes." 

"I'm close," Lex drug his nails down Clark's mid-lower back and Kent growled. 

He couldn't help the way his ass scooted up and out. He couldn't believe the anticipation with which he awaited Lex's hot spend on his cool flesh. "I want your come in me," he admitted aloud, whispering the secret into the sink. 

"Ah...gah..." Lex's body convulsed as he came onto Clark's skin, just where his crack began. It was hot and endless, the sight of his liquid arousal white against Clark's tan skin, dripping lower. 

Clark's desire to have that spend inside of him was overwhelming. It was like a primal need. Something in his brain screamed that Lex's seed needed to be in him, not on him, so he broke Lex's mandate and brought a hand back. He slid his fingers through the come on his lower back and dipped them into his hole. The side of his face was pressed against the counter and he kept pulling more of Lex's come into him. 

"Fuck. You're shameless. Dirty," Lex said, out of breath. "You care more about having my come inside of you than you do about coming yourself. Do you wish I had Clark? Do you wish I had pushed my cock as far into you as it would go so that I could spill into you?" 

"Fuck you," Clark wanted to cry. He had never been so turned on and frustrated in his life. 

"You wish." 

At that, Clark really did let a little sob out. 

"You broke my rule. You moved your hand." 

"I...I'm sorry..." he sounded pathetic. "Please, I need to come..." 

"I see that," Lex pulled at Clark's dress shirt collar until he was upright. He yanked the fabric down a tad and bit and sucked at the nape of Clark's neck. "Look at your cock," Lex whispered. "So red and angry...weeping...just like you want to." 

"Wha...what is this? Do..do you get off on torturing..." 

"No, I don't," he cut him off. "I enjoy dominating and I believe that you could be a perfect sub. But you broke my rule." 

"I need to come." 

"And you will." 

Clark let out a breath of relief that he didn't know he was holding. Lex took Clark's hands and gathered them behind his back. He stepped forward and Clark's twitching digits were at Lex's crotch level. Kent could feel his flaccid cock behind him and still felt desperate to turn around. "Look at you," Lex whispered in his ear, bringing his pale hands to Clark's tan hips. "So beautiful. So fucking beautiful. You put the best sculptures on earth to shame," he let his hands run up Clark's abs beneath his dress shirt. "Such a perfect cock. Big though. It'll take a lot to prepare my ass for it when the time comes." 

"Lex..." Clark breathed and his head lulled back to land on Luthor's shoulder. His arousal dribbled more precum. 

"Uh-uh, I want you to look," Lex jerked his shoulder so that Clark would pick his head back up. "I want you to watch," Lex kissed his neck. 

"Watch what?" 

"Watch me make you come from nothing more than my voice. Watch your cock come untouched." 

"I...I don't think I can...come untouched..." 

'Oh, you can," Lex licked a stripe up Clark's neck and bit at his ear. The sensation zipped through Kent's body and echoed in his cock. 

"You're exquisite and I'm going to have you tied up in my penthouse begging for my cock, just like you did today. Except that then, I'll give it to you. I'll fill you with as much of me as you can handle." 

"I can handle a lot," his thighs shook. 

"I bet you can." Clark could hear the smile in Lex's voice without even seeing it. "I've wanted you for years," Lex admitted. "And now I'll have you. Those plush cocksucker lips wrapped around me, those big blue eyes gathering tears at how good it feels." 

"Lex..." 

"Come for me Clark. Come now." 

Kent made a sound he had never made in his entire life and his cock twitched and pulsed as it sought to obey the command. He stared right into Lex's eyes as he began to come, hands still behind his back, Lex's hands resting lightly on his strong thighs. He came and shook and came some more and tears were rolling down his cheeks. 

"Good boy," Lex soothed, moving Clark's hands so that he was free and running a hand down his sweaty dress shirt back. 

Clark's mind was shorted like a circuit. He felt both broken and put together in a way that he'd never experienced. He felt like someone entirely new. Not Superman, not Clark, but something closer to himself. Lex got a wet paper towel and cleaned him up the best he could before turning him and bending to lift Clark's pants and refasten them. He was on the belt when Kent surged forward and captured his lips. 

Lex brought his hand, the synthetic one that looked and felt real, to Clark's hair and twisted, angling his face so that he could devour him more harshly. When they finally broke apart, Lex heaved for air. 

"I'm just getting started with you Clark Kent," he whispered onto the hero's lips. "Just you wait."


End file.
